After Story: The Light of Twilight English version
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: <html><head></head>The translation of my "same titled" fic  Do you  believe of Twilight? If you do... The Light  will save you...   inspirated by Clannad after story</html>


**Warning: OOC, a bit likes "CLANNAD" (of course I'm not a copy-cat, but I'm inspired by that masterpiece "Teardropers" anime)... I warn you! You will be surprised if you read the ending...**

**(NOTE: This is sequel of "Rest in Peace, Skye".)**

**Here we go! Let's start!**

**After Story: The Light of Twilight**

**By: Owly Bros.**

**Beta readed (translation) by: Holy Lovenia**

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Mother Hills' Peak, Winter, Evening

Skye and Claire were sitting on the top of the Mother Hill. They had just been married and now, they were enjoying their honey moon. Skye stared to the sky; it was named "sky", which was nearly same with his name.

"Do you know, Claire...?" said Skye, trying to raise a conversation.

"What is it, dear?" Claire asked sweetly.

"Behind the sky, there is a light of hope, which is made by the wishes of everyone. Many people call it 'Twilight'," Skye explained. His purple eyes were filled by mystery.

"So?"

"If you can take a handful of the light, your wish will be granted," Skye replied.

"Really?" asked Claire again. She was shivering because of the cold weather. Then Skye moved closer and hugged her to stay warm.

"Do you believe it?" asked Skye hopefully.

"I... believe it..." Claire said.

;=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=;

Midnight, Winter

"Mom... Wake up..." A silver haired boy named Sora was shaking his mother's body softly.

Claire's POV

Sora's voice woke me up from the dream. The same dream always came to my mind lately, the story of Twilight which Skye had told me. I pretended to believe it.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" I asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep, Mom. Can I sleep with you this night?" replied Sora.

"Again? But this is the third time in this week," I said with confusion.

"I'm afraid there's a ghost hiding under my bed," Sora squeaked.

"Okay, come here." I rolled my blue eyes.

"Yay!" Sora chimed happily.

He climbed my bed immediately, and in in a short time, he was asleep.

Well, seeing Sora was like seeing Skye. Sky, yes, they both were like the sky which I liked.

Sora, my six-year-old son, had my personality and attitude, but his appearance was like his father's.

When Sora had slept, I went to the bathroom, wanting to wash my face. Suddenly, a voice pierced the silence. I found out it was only Gary, my black coated cat. I saw the clock showing one o'clock. The cold night breeze made me shiver. This really made me remember that day, when I and Skye were on Mother Hills in the evening, when he told me about Twilight. Suddenly, a person hugged me from behind. It looked like Sora was afraid.

End of Claire's POV

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

In the morning…

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

"Sora, it's time t-" Her sentence wasn't finished yet; she cut it as she found Sora was lying on the floor. Claire touched her son's forehead. "Sora... What's wrong with you?" asked Claire in genuine silence.

Sora became sick again.

Sora had this strange disease since his birth. Starting from the construction of a building in the Forget-Me-Not (FMN) which sacrificed a bit of forestland, Sora was like connected to the nature. It's proven. Lately, FMN's forest became smaller and smaller. Sora also became sick more often too... But, it looked like this was the worst...

After a few weeks... the fever hadn't gone away, even worse. But luckily...

"Mhmhhmm... Mom?" Suddenly, Sora woke up, but he was still weak.

"S-Sora? Oh, thank God." Claire, who had been staring to the window, was surprised when she saw her son had gained his consciousness.

"Mom... I wanna take a trip." said Sora slowly.

"Bu-but you're still sick!" replied Claire.

"I wanna take a trip!" He yelled weakly. "I want to go to the hill," Sora continued.

Hill... Mother Hills... Claire didn't know, her tears were running down her pale cheeks.

The place where first she had met Skye.

Sora's favorite place… and Skye's too.

The place where the legend of Twilight had been told by Skye.

_(Flashback...)_

_"Do you know, Claire...?" said Skye, trying to raise a conversation._

_"What is it, dear?" Claire asked sweetly._

_"Behind the sky, there is a light of hope, which is made by the wishes of everyone. Many people call it 'Twilight'," Skye explained. His purple eyes were filled by mystery._

_"So?"_

_"If you can take a handful of the light, your wish will be granted," Skye replied._

_"Really?" asked Claire again. She was shivering because of the cold weather. Then Skye moved closer and hugged her to stay warm._

_"Do you believe it?" asked Skye hopefully._

_"I... believe it..." Claire said._

_"But, why did you sound like you don't believe it?" Skye teased._

_"I-I believe it, don't worry," Claire replied._

_"That's good," said Skye._

_"Actually... what is the legend of Twilight?" asked Claire._

_"Okay... Twilight... is the light of people's wish which is connected with the nature. Centuries ago, before Harvest Goddess came to the earth; the earth was controlled by the nature. But, people were so selfish; they left damage at the nature. Finally, the nature was angry. Many disasters happened to the people on the earth, and a lot of people died. The other people who were still alive, begging to Harvest Goddess to make the situation came back to normal," explained Skye._

_"Then?" Claire cut his words._

_"Harvest Goddess granted their wish and persuaded the nature with the warmth of people's wish light. The light explained to the nature that humans still could live on the earth and could befriend the nature. The nature became calm and there are some rays of light, was connected to the chosen people, made them connected to the nature and become the I.O.U of human to the nature. Because of that, if you wish something and you can see the light and get them enough, undoubtedly your wish will come true. And I've been saved by that light, Twilight," Skye continued. _

_(Flashback end...)_

"But, if you have got back healthy, okay?" Claire persuaded him.

"I-I don't… want. I wa-wanna g-go… now." Sora coughed badly.

Claire then stop her talk and become quiet...

"Okay," said Claire finally.

After wearing extra sweaters, they went. Sora, he only wanted to hold Claire's hands.

"Le-let's go!" said Sora weakly.

"Okay," Claire replied.

They started walking. The snowstorm made the situation became worse. Sora's condition wasn't as good as he had been.

And finally…

Sora fell to the cold snow.

"SORA!" Claire screamed, caught Sora's body and hugged him immediately.

"M-M-Mom... Are we there?" asked Sora.

"Y-yes, dear," Claire answered and started crying.

"S-so warm… I-I wa-want to g-go as-asleep..." said Sora. His voice could be barely heard by Claire.

Sora lost his consciousness as he collapsed.

"Sora? Sora? SORA!" Claire yelled in front of her son's body.

She checked Sora's body quickly.

Sora wasn't breathing anymore.

"No… This isn't happening! Sora! SORA!" Claire shouted until her voice couldn't be heard again.

And suddenly, she fainted.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Claire's POV

...

White...

Everything I could see was white...

Where am I? Where is Sora?

Sora... He had gone... Skye had gone... Everything had gone...

Maybe this place was perfect for me, where I should be now. Where I couldn't meet Skye, I should've not met him. So Sora... wouldn't be in pain.

Suddenly, a light like a firefly came to me...

Warm.

I tried to touch it and take it. More rays of light came to me... Is this Twilight? Did I have to wish, wishing that I would never meet Skye? But, my heart didn't want to be separated from him... Then I wished... I wanted to go to that time... When I'd been pregnant... Before Skye had gone...

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Kitchen

I was surprised. Suddenly I came back to home. And more surprisingly, my tummy was big and full of movement inside!

I realized... I'd come back to that time! I slapped myself. IT HURTS! This wasn't a dream! And I heard a voice from another room, the voice was Skye's! He was talking there with his friends.

"But, this must be the last, okay? I don't want dealing with police. This is not only for Claire, but my child too," said Skye.

"Yeah," Gray answered shortly.

This happened again. They started to go, but, I ran to Skye as fast as I could and hugged him... I missed him so much. His warmth, his kindness... I wouldn't let this second chance go. I would stop him.

"Claire... Please, let me go. I promise this is the last time I'll go." said Skye.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVE!" I screamed.

"Hey! Can't you be quiet? We wanna go now!" Jack barked.

"YOU'RE TE ONE WHO HAS TO BE QUIET!" yelled Skye suddenly. "I'm sick of all of this, Jack! You've gone too much! You could make me become your partner in crime, but when you mean to my wife, I couldn't handle my anger again. You'd better leave this place immediately!" ordered Skye.

"Oh, you think you the tough guy? Okay. I'm going, but we'll see later! After this robbery, I shall catch you and kill you!" Jack replied, shouting angrily. "Okay, Gray, Cliff, follow me. Let's leave this ugly place!" told Jack.

"I'm staying," said Cliff.

"Oh... This sissy joins him, huh? Fine. I'll surely kill both of you later!" roared Jack.

A couple of minutes later...

"Why didn't you let me go, Claire?" asked Skye.

"Because, I... was saved by Twilight..." Claire's answer made Skye surprised.

"Wh-what did you see?" Skye asked again.

"You've gone... Our child, Sora too..."

"I think you're not lying about this, Dear," Skye cut her sentence as he stroked her tummy.

"Seriously, I don't understand what are you two talking about," said Cliff with confusion.

"Oh, Cliff. Why didn't you join Jack?" Skye tried to make Claire calm down.

"Because, I always follow you, who I consider as my brother," Cliff replied.

"We'll make a happy family, Skye, Cliff." said Claire.

Meanwhile...

"RAISE YOUR HANDS!" Jack threatened the bank employees.

"Oh crap. Police are on their way. We have to flee!" yelled Gray.

They escaped through the back door. They ran from police quickly.

But, unlucky for them, Jack was shot in his chest, and died instantly. And Gray was hit by a truck.

The day when Sora was born, Winter

"Congratulation, Mrs. Claire, your child is a boy. He's healthy and handsome like his father," said Doctor Hardy.

"Thanks a lot, Doctor." replied Skye, who was beside Claire's bed and holding his son.

The child had silver hair like his father. When he opened his eyes, sapphire eyes like his mother's were shown.

"Sora..." Claire and Skye chimed happily.

"Congratulation, you two!" Cliff said.

"Thank you, Cliff," replied Claire weakly, but there's a hint of happiness. "Hey, look at the window!" she continued.

"It's only sn-" He cut his words when he saw rays of light like fireflies, flying to the winter sky that felt warm for the family who would face tomorrow with smile.

"Thanks... Twilight."

...

The End

...

Author note: soo... This is my first fic in the English language. Please, forgive me if there are something wrong in this fic.

Oh yeah!

If you review this! Maybe i'll translate the prequel... The story of the Skye's Dead (Rest in Peace, Skye.), if twilight didn't save claire!

Thanks to Holy Lovenia to translating this fic!

Thanks to Youtube! Because that site, i can watch clannad!

ReView! Okay!


End file.
